Not Too Late
by Demosthenes23
Summary: Ruby Ogden only wants what is best for her sister and will go to great lengths to secure Julia's happiness. But how far is too far? Takes place after The Kissing Bandit.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby took his hand and led him into her old bedroom at Ogden manor. Just this one room was larger than his entire apartment and miles more grandiose. More detailed observations were abandoned when she loosed her lovely hair and began undoing his tunic. As it fell to the floor, he pulled her against him and brought their lips together for the first time. The sweet kiss quickly deepened and she moaned in pleasure, eliciting an immediate response from him. He pulled away briefly to lift her up and plop her in the luxurious bed. Then he was upon her with renewed vigour and appetite.

When he next opened his eyes he yelped and immediately released his hold on the woman before him. For you see, Ruby had transformed into Dr. Ogden!

"What's wrong, George?" she asked him. "Why did you stop?"

George closed his eyes for a few seconds and opened them again. Ruby was now looking back at him, perplexedly.

"I thought I saw...never mind."

He kissed her and again loosed his hold. Dr. Ogden was back again but this time she was dressed as a man! Complete with moustache!

George scrambled backwards away from her until he fell off the bed. The pretty man's face hovered over the edge soon after.

"George," she said concernedly. "You're acting very strangely. I'm worried about you."

She reached down and touched his shoulder and he woke up at his desk. There was a hand on his shoulder here too, this time it belonged to Ruby.

"Nice to see you hard at work, constable," she said smirking, gesturing to his typewriter and the horrid ending to his novel. He hoped she hadn't read it but knew it was unlikely.

"Well, I...

His drowsy eyes caught sight of Dr. Ogden leaving Detective Murdoch's office. Involuntarily he jumped in his seat and yelped in alarm.

The sisters shared a look. "Whatever is the matter, George?" Dr. Ogden asked coming over to his side.

"Nothing!" he exclaimed. "Everything is perfectly fine, doctor!"

"They don't look fine, George. Your face is flushed and feverish." She placed a hand to his forehead. "And you're hot and sweaty."

He stood up and grabbed his helmet. "I'm fine," he reiterated adamantly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go...shave!"

"What was all that about?" said Ruby.

Julia released a bewildered sigh. "Constable Crabtree is an odd man to be sure."

"But an uncommonly kind one."

"Indeed." Julia gave her sister a sideways glance. "You could benefit from such a trait."

"Why, Jules, are you attempting to play match maker for little old moi?"

Julia shrugged her shoulders and smirked.

"Well, I'll have you know that I accompanied you here tonight for the express purpose of asking him to escort me to your wedding."

"Oh you did, did you? And pray tell, how did you know he would still be here?" She gestured around the darkened area. "No one else is."

"I didn't, of course, rather I hoped." Ruby moved directly in front of her sister. "Not unlike you."

"Excuse me?" she said, taken aback.

"It seems to me that you could have waited until morning to hand in that report. You wouldn't by any chance have been trying to meet with the detective _alone_, would you?"

"No, of course not, Ruby," she said glancing away, "don't be silly."

Ruby placed a hand on her forearm. "It's not too late you know. You could still change your mind."

"I will not," she said shaking her head stubbornly. "He deserves better than me."

Ruby sighed and linked arms with Julia. "Well come along then, Jules, there is little else for us here."

* * *

There was a knock at his apartment door. It was late and he was dressed in only his underthings. Another knock sounded and he threw on his long winter coat and answered it. A petite blond woman stood there with what appeared to be a bottle of champagne in hand.

Her eyes twinkled. "Chilly are we, constable?"

"Ruby?" George asked confusedly, needlessly clutching at his coat further. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

"I was in the neighbourhood and decided to stop by."

"You shouldn't be out and about by yourself at night. It's not safe for someone like you."

"Someone like me, George?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Whatever could you mean?"

"Well," he said slowly, "I just meant that you are a..."

His voice trailed off and his eyes focused on his feet.

"I'm a delicate flower incapable of handling herself, is that your point?" George didn't respond but coloured slightly. "Your concern is sweet but unfounded." George dared to look up. "I have travelled to many a rougher place than Toronto. Out of necessity, one picks up a thing or two in the art of self defence."

"Such as?" he asked, intrigued.

She smiled. "Let's just say a well placed kick can do wonders." George wanted to enquire further but didn't get the chance. "Now, won't you be a dear and invite me in so we can celebrate?"

"Celebrate? Celebrate what?"

"I've just completed final preparations for Jules wedding. It's a miracle I've managed to finish on time considering the state of things not two weeks ago."

George stepped, or rather jumped aside to let her in. Ruby quickly settled into one of two chairs beside his tiny 'kitchen' table and placed the champagne upon it. Then she kicked off her shoes and began massaging her feet.

She looked over at him and smirked at his rapt fascination.

"Have you never seen a woman's bare feet before, George?"

"Of course, I have!" he exclaimed , finally closing the door and sitting down across from her.

"Yes, how silly of me. I can personally attest to the veracity of that avowal." Eyeing him coyly. "We had a rather unorthodox first meeting didn't we?"

George became a bit uncomfortable. "It was definitely one to remember."

"I'm flattered my...charms weren't lost on you."

Whether it was such talk or the unseasonably warm weather, George didn't know, but he had begun to sweat within the confines of his woolen coat.

"Are your feet feeling better now?"

"Indeed they are." She stood up and bare foot began rummaging through his cabinet until she found two ratty glasses.

"I'm sorry they're not nicer," he muttered, embarrassed.

"They're fine, George. No holes or anything."

She picked up the bottle and prepared to open it, then she glanced at him and held it out. "Would you like to do the honours?"

"All right."

George grasped the bottle tight with one hand and tugged at the cork with the other. Finally it gave way and a small amount of white foam oozed out the top. Ruby held out the glasses and he filled them up.

After a brief toast they drank and instantly he felt it go to his head. Ruby watched his reaction and said, "How do you like it, George? It's a special blend that will be served at the wedding."

"It's lovely but a bit strong for my tastes."

She looked at him quizzically. "Really? I'm surprised by that. Didn't you once tell me you hailed from Newfoundland?" He nodded. "Well, if I'm not much mistaken, the rum they make there is much worse than this."

"It is...I guess I just haven't eaten much today."

"In that case I will just have to pick up the slack for you."

So saying she poured herself another drink and promptly disposed of it down her gullet.

"Is everything all right, Ruby?" he asked tentatively.

She eyed him for a moment before responding. "My sister is to be married to the wrong man. Nothing worth discussing, I'm sure."

"It is a pity that your sister and the detective weren't able to sort things out. I always thought they were so perfectly suited for one another."

"I'm glad you think so, George," Ruby said with a mischievous glimmer in her eyes. "As delightful as your company is, I didn't simply come here for that. I believe it is your duty to talk some sense into the honourable yet misguided detective."

"Ruby..."

"He won't listen to me. You're his only hope at happiness, George."

"I can't, Ruby, it's not my place to interfere," he said glancing away.

"You must, George," she pleaded, placing a hand over top his. "Or all is lost."

He looked up. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

She frowned. "Can't or won't?"

George didn't respond. Ruby stood up abruptly, knocking over her chair and stormed out of the apartment.

"You forgot your shoes," he mumbled to himself after she had gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's funny that I actually wrote this a long time ago but apparently forgot about it until now and strangely it seems to fit in with this story line. I think I write about it often. I wonder why? :p  
**

* * *

He was busy writing up a report for the latest murder investigation when there was a knock at the door.

"Terribly sorry to interrupt, sir," said Henry's voice, "but there's a lady to see you."

_I wonder who it is?_ he thought vaguely to himself.

Murdoch continued to scratch at the paper and said, "Is it urgent?"

"I don't think so, sir."

"I'm almost done here. Wait five minutes and then bring her in."

"Sir."

As predicted, the specified time was exactly how long he needed to finish the report. Murdoch glanced up, expecting to see someone approaching but there was no one. He looked out his window only to find Henry was not at his desk.

_Guess I will have to locate this woman on my own._

Out in the main room he advanced towards a solitary figure sitting on the bench. Her face was obscured by a newspaper so her identity would remain a mystery for a little while longer.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but are you here to see a detective Murdoch?"

The paper remained upright. "I was...but now I'm not so sure I want to see a man who could make a lady wait."

The voice was light and playful, and so very familiar. A second later it clicked.

"Anna?" he said incredulously. "Anna Fulford?"

The newspaper flopped down to reveal the lady in question, smirking.

"Glad to see your memory is fully functional still."

"What are you doing here?" he blurted out.

"Now that's a fine way to greet an acquaintance," she said, shaking her head, close to laughing.

"I'm sorry," he said, recollecting himself. "I was merely caught off guard." He eyed her shrewdly. "Somehow I don't think it was an accident."

Her smile widened and it was all the confirmation that he needed.

"Please," he said gesturing towards his office, "why don't we discuss things further in private?"

She stood up. "Oh, it's such a nice day out, William, let's go for a stroll in the park."

It was a bit presumptuous considering they hadn't seen each other for almost two years, but that seemed to be the way with her.

"All right," he said with a smile. "I could do with stretching my legs for a bit."

He held out his arm and they headed out of the station house. She was right, the weather was quite nice, not too hot and not too cold. He glanced at her for a moment and she smiled at him again. For the first time in awhile, his spirits were lifting.

"So..."

"Why am I here?"

Murdoch nodded.

"I wanted to see a friendly face."

"And?"

"Do I need more reason to visit you?" she asked with another smirk. Murdoch looked at her pointedly. "Well, a few months after our little...adventure," her eyes twinkled, "I finally worked up the courage to travel abroad. I've been living in New York City for the past year and a half."

"And how are you liking it so far?"

Anna's expression soured. "It's dreadful, William, absolutely dreadful. It's loud, filthy and the people are horrible. I thought parts of London were bad, but this place was much worse."

"Then why did you stay for so long?"

"Why does anyone stay anywhere?" Murdoch looked at her blankly. "For love of course."

"I see."

"Joe was the best thing about that place. I really thought we could be happy together. Unfortunately even he let me down."

"How so?"

"I caught the bugger filching my money one day. When I confronted him about it, he confessed that it wasn't the first time. Said he _had _to because he couldn't keep up with his gambling debts otherwise. Said it was my _duty_ to help him out since we were engaged." She sighed. "Truth be told, I wouldn't have minded loaning him some money - I've known enough blokes in my time who needed a little help here and there - it was the fact that he _stole_ from me, _repeatedly_, that got my knickers in a knot." Anna glanced at him. "How was I supposed to trust him after that?"

"It would have been difficult," he conceded.

Anna laughed as they entered the park. "Why do I have such terrible taste in men? Either they are thieves...or they are unavailable. Speaking of which, how are you and Julia faring?"

Murdoch didn't respond right away as it was a difficult topic for him to broach.

"William?"

"Julia is engaged to another."

Silence.

She stopped abruptly by a pond with some baby geese at play and placed a hand over top his. "I'm so sorry, William. What happened?" She caught his sad expression. "Never mind, you don't have to answer that."

"I would love to answer your question, Anna, but I don't really know the answer myself." It was his turn to sigh. "I suppose we simply wanted different things out of life. Her career is very important to her."

Anna seemed puzzled. "Strange way of showing it, marrying some other bloke."

Murdoch pursed his lips. "Does it really matter now?" He gestured vaguely with his hand, "There's nothing for it."

"I beg to differ, William! It matters completely!" There was a slight pause. "Do you still love her?"

"Pardon me?" he said, caught off guard.

"You heard me! Do you love her?"

"I do," he whispered.

He was surprised at the openness of his responses. Anna had a way of disarming him that neither Brackenreid nor George ever could. Perhaps it was because she was not a colleague? Or maybe simply because she was a woman?

"Then fight for her, William! Don't just lay down and die!"

"It's not my place...she's made her decision."

"I don't even _know_ you anymore! The man I knew would have stopped at nothing to be with his beloved!"

"I would suggest you never knew me at all, Anna," he said coldly, "considering I was not myself for the duration of our time together."

"You're right! That must be it! I infinitely preferred Harry!" she yelled in rapid succession and stormed off.

_What was all that about?_ he wondered stupidly afterwards.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was fun to write. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Julia had been staring blankly into the viewing area of her morgue, where a body had been very recently, just day dreaming about William for the thousandth time when Ruby shattered the increasingly erotic illusion with an impromptu meeting.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked, blinking rapidly as if physically trying to cleanse her mind.

"We have lunch reservations at Henri's," Ruby responded airily with a kiss on the cheek. Julia was still out of sorts, half her mind had not returned from the rather vivid encounter with the detective. He had been...well it was best not to go back there with Ruby sniffing around.

"Henri's?"

"Now, really, Jules. How can a doctor be so absent minded? You were most looking forward to his world famous Crème brûlée. It was to be my final treat to you before you wed Darcy."

At the mention of her fiancé, her smile faltered momentarily and Ruby being Ruby noticed as evidenced by a miniscule facial twitch but thankfully didn't comment for once.

"Ah, yes, now that you mention it, I seem to recollect something along those lines."

"Glad to see you haven't turned completely senile yet," Ruby smiled. "I'd say you have a few good years ahead of you."

Julia rolled her eyes and then began getting herself organized for departure. Ruby had a habit of wandering - or as she would call it, investigating - while things were idle and this time was no exception.

Her sister had made her way over to the oval shaped window that Julia often times looked out of to remind her that there was in fact a world beyond the morgue's boundaries. Julia expected Ruby to move on to the next thing but instead she continued to stand there, as if transfixed by what was occurring. Very few things could grab Ruby's undivided attention like that.

Curiosity peaked, she joined her sister and her breath instantly caught despite her best efforts. For there was William, not twenty feet away, arm in arm with some woman! Surprise quickly made way to jealousy and with it, a fair amount of indignation.

Who was this harlot? What was she doing here all of a sudden?

After a few more seconds of watching the happy couple as they headed towards the park, she became conscious of the fact that her palms were hurting. It was then that she realized her blood clogged fingernails were digging into them and with a massive effort she managed to relax her rigid posture.

Unbeknownst to her Ruby had been observing this transformation with utter glee and was now smirking at her smugly, something Julia only became aware of when she finally wrenched her eyes away because they were now out of sight.

The sisters shared eye contact briefly. Ruby's eyes were twinkling in a mischievous way and Julia focused on a dirty spot on the tiled wall behind her sister, knowing full well what was coming and in no mood for it.

"_Don't_," Julia said tersely, ramming the pin into her hat with much too much force and almost sticking it clean through the other side.

"Don't _what_, Jules?" Ruby asked demurely, almost batting her eyelashes.

Julia sighed and said, "Come along then, Ruby, or we will surely forfeit our reservation."

* * *

Henri's was bustling as it always was and many a harassed waiter had stopped by their table to take their order. Every time they did so, Julia said she needed more time to decide. Strangely Ruby had yet to comment on her tardiness and instead appeared to be fascinated with her empty wine glass. This prompted Julia to say, "What's wrong with you?"

"Come again, Jules?" she said politely, looking up at her with vague interest.

"Normally you would be halfheartedly chastising me for such slow deliberations while simultaneously regaling me with every minute detail of your fantastic adventures!"

Ruby arched an eyebrow and smiled. "Would you like to hear some more about my latest one in the Klondike?" Without waiting for a response, "Besides almost being eaten by a pack of wolves, I met this fascinating young man by the name of Jack London-"

"Please stop, Ruby," she said in a restrained manner, grasping the table for support even though she was sitting, "I do not care to hear about yet _another_ of your conquests."

Her sisters' smile increased in size serving to further annoy her. "Odd how your mind went there so quickly, Jules."

"_Is_ it, Ruby?" she said a little shrilly, eliciting a glance or two from the other patrons. "It seems to me that you have a new man under your thrall every week! The poor fools!"

Rather than take offence to that accusation, Ruby laughed! She actually laughed!

"Stop that!" she snapped. "For heaven's sakes, stop that infernal racket!"

Ruby did as she was bade but was still refusing to take anything, meaning her, seriously.

"Honestly, Jules, what is cause for so much consternation?"

"Oh you know damn well what is bothering me!" she exclaimed, jumping up, bumping the table in the process and almost knocking over their nearly full glasses of red wine that had just been poured. "And for the last time, Ruby," she whined like a little girl, "stop calling me that!"

Julia stormed out amidst many curious glances but Ruby continued to sit there serenely - as if she hadn't just been verbally berated by her own sister in front of a multitude of strangers - smiling to herself as she swirled the dark liquid around, completely satisfied with how things had played out so far.


	4. Chapter 4

"Crabtree, in my office now!" boomed Inspector Brackenreid.

The young lad hopped up from his typewriter and slunk into the darkened room.

"Sir?" he asked warily.

"Close the door."

George did and waited anxiously for what was to come.

"Tell me, Crabtree," the inspector said, taking a sip from his tea cup and giving it a dark look as if it had wronged him in some way, "what do you know about that attractive blonde haired lass who just stopped by for Murdoch?"

Relieved that he wasn't going to be reprimanded for working on his novel again, he released a sigh.

"Nothing, sir. I've never seen her before in my life."

"Dammit!" the inspector cursed, clattering his cup into the saucer. "I thought for sure if anyone knew, it would be you!"

"What gave you that idea, sir?"

"You've been seen fraternizing with Miss Ogden," the inspector said with a wink making George very uncomfortable considering all of his rampant fantasies about her. "And you know how those reporter types are, always have their noses in everyone else's business."

"If Ruby knows anything about that woman, she hasn't informed me. In fact I think she is quite put out with me after what happened the other night." George looked up terrified to find the inspector smirking smugly at him. "Rest assured, sir," he added hastily, "I'm just as curious as you are."

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed. "I need you to do some reconnaissance on her, find out what her story is."

"I don't know, sir," George said uneasily, "I wouldn't want to pry into the detective's personal life unnecessarily..."

"Bloody hell, Crabtree! If ever there was a time to pry, it would be now! Or have you forgotten Dr. Ogden is days away from turning him into a miserable wretch for the rest of his life? Do you want to suffer through _that _for the rest of your bloody career?"

All too well George knew how surly the detective could become when he had a falling out with the doctor. Mild irritability was the best he could hope for in that regard. At worse, Murdoch would become Henry's twin. George didn't cherish that idea very much.

"All right, sir, I'll do it," he said, feeling guilty even as the words left his mouth.

"There's a good man!" the inspector roared, standing up to thump him on the back enthusiastically. George didn't move. "Well, get to it, son! We've got no time to waste!"

* * *

Murdoch was rather distraught after his 'conversation' with Anna. So it was that he aimlessly wandered around the park for a time before returning back to the station house.

Almost as soon as he walked through the entrance, curious eyes followed his every move. Even after he had sat down at his desk, the lads were still paying him undue attentions. One glance up and over at them saw them hastily going back to their jobs. All except for one. It was no surprise who.

Brackenreid caught his eye and sidled into Murdoch's office. The detective stifled a sigh.

"Been out for a stroll have we?" he asked subtly.

"Indeed I have been, sir."

"You were gone quite awhile. Pleasant company I take it?"

Murdoch stared at him and debated how much to tell his boss. One thing was for sure, if he wanted to be left alone any time soon, he needed to tell him _something_.

"Her name is Anna Fulford. We met during my stay in Bristol."

Brackenreid looked like he had just discovered a fine bottle of whiskey. "From across the pond is she? Long way from home."

"Actually, sir, New York City has been her home for many months."

"Dodgy place that. Wouldn't want to live there myself. I remember one time in my youth-"

"Sir, I'm sure you have a _fascinating_ tale to share with me but could you possibly save it for another time?"

"All right, me old mucker," he said backing out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Murdoch was pleased with himself. Now he could brood in peace.

* * *

With great difficulty George managed to track Ruby down. It was no wonder. She was currently immersed in an illegal game of poker in a stuffy back room in Chinatown! By the looks of things, she was fairly well cleaning up!

All of the smoking businessmen and the waitresses serving them something exotic smelling (making his mouth water as he hadn't eaten dinner yet) stiffened upon his arrival but Ruby seemed perfectly unperturbed by his sudden appearance. For a few seconds he was mesmerized by the sight of the food and stood there stupidly admiring it.

"Constable," she said curtly as she deliberated over her cards, snapping him back to reality.

"Miss Ogden, I need to speak with you right away."

"Speak away, constable," she replied in a bored manner, taking another puff on her cigarette, "they won't understand a word you say."

He glanced around at the sour faced men. "What I have to discuss with you is rather...sensitive, I wouldn't want to take a chance."

"Is this official police business then?"

"Well no," he conceded.

"Then it can wait until the game is finished."

"No it most certainly cannot wait!" he exclaimed losing his patience. "And I could arrest you," at those words everyone else stiffened again, "and throw you in the holding cells for even _being_ here!"

"Oh all right," she said folding her hand. "Calm down, constable."

She glanced at the four other gentlemen in turn and said something in Chinese, to which they all laughed and then followed him outside to where the fresh air was. Almost immediately he felt invigorated again and with it, a modicum of clarity returned.

"What is it that is so urgent?" she said, still puffing away at her cigarette.

"Detective Murdoch was seen with a woman earlier today and I, well, that is to say, the _inspector _wants to know who she is and what she is doing here."

Ruby was still giving him the cold shoulder. "A woman, you say? How should I know who she is? I'm not the detective's keeper. He should be able to see who he pleases without the constabulary poking into his affairs. And frankly, I'm happy for him considering all the grief my noble sister has needlessly put him through."

Her blase attitude made him very suspicious, considering only days ago she had begged him to talk some sense into the detective.

"You know something, Ruby, I know you do."

Ruby looked at him properly for the first time. "For argument's sake, let's say I did. What's it to _you_? You've already expressed no desire whatsoever to save your colleague from certain gloom. Why should I confide in you now?"

"Because I've changed my mind! And because this is bigger than either of us!"

After a moment a small smile graced her lips. "I'm glad to see you've finally come around to my way of thinking, George." Then she linked arms with him and said, "Let's take a stroll, shall we? There's someone I want you to meet."


	5. Chapter 5

Julia began to obsess over who this other woman was but more importantly how to get rid of her...and had to catch herself every time in order to remind herself that she had no right to be jealous of her. After all, _she_ was the one who broke things off with William so that he could find someone more suitable (and even left the country for good measure; in her childish way she had fantasized about him chasing after her to proclaim his undying love); _she_ was the one who let the quiet, reserved doctor clumsily court her even though her heart had still been broken; _she_ was the one who agreed to marry that same man a few months later after the first of William's letters arrived (in order to erase any lingering passions and temptations once and for all lest they meet again, a tactic that had clearly backfired horribly considering her fantasies were worse than ever); and _she _was the one who was absurdly stubborn and would never back down from a decision once made! There was no going back now! The wedding was in a few days! What's done was done!

These same pointless thoughts seemed to be stuck on repeat and continued to torture her for the rest of the never ending day, prompting her to lash out at those around her. Her unfortunate assistant Wesley, received the brunt of this displaced frustration, necessitating many a distracted apology to the bewildered lad who had simply been asking a variety of innocuous questions about what did and didn't need to be attended to.

By the time she decided to take some laudanum in order to calm her mind down enough to get some rest, it was almost morning and she abandoned the prospect all together.

She glanced over at the Alice costume peeking from her open closet and groaned. Then she pulled the covers up over her head, wishing she could go back in time to when she hadn't agreed to accompany her sister.

_Of all days to be forced to go to such a ridiculous party! Curse you Ruby!_

Then as her sluggish brain clicked into higher gear she remembered an important point. William was going to be there as well! Drinks would surely be served! If she could goad him into partaking just this once, she could mercilessly question him about the mysterious woman and with any luck, the blonde haired minx would turn out to be no one of consequence and set her mind at ease before she married Darcy!

Julia laughed deliriously for some time until she came to what was left of her senses. Next her expression soured and she lamented what a terrible human being she was, further reinforcing what she had known all along, that William deserved better. No, she would not interfere with his affairs. She would hold her tongue and smile graciously and play the part of perfectly happy fiancee with such finesse as to make others weep with joy.

Something hot and wet fell on her hand and she realized she had been silently crying.

_Pull yourself together Julia!_ she thought feebly. _You only have to get through a few hours around him and then everything will be fine!_

But she knew in her heart that nothing would ever be fine again.

The tears flowed fast and freely.

* * *

Ruby, Julia, and Murdoch arrived at the party together, which was fitting seeing as he wasn't acquainted with the hosts at all. Murdoch felt ridiculous and said as much as they approached the extravagant country side estate. It was one thing to wear a top hat but quite another to wear a wig as if he were a lady! (It also itched something fierce but that was only of secondary concern to him. He abhorred looking foolish in front of Julia in any capacity!). Somehow he didn't think this was going to be very fun, despite what everyone kept telling him.

Though he did appreciate getting to hear Julia's exclamations of joy at all the unusual decorations and bright costumes. Such happy sounds were almost foreign to his ears and did his heart good. That is until he realized he was letting himself fall prey to her many charms and weakness was not allowed so soon before her wedding. He absolutely forbid it and took control over himself again...just in time to come face to face with Anna!

She had been playing croquet with Tweedledee and Tweedledum but stopped mid swing to come over and greet the trio (it seemed like she was fighting back laughter at his attire which did little to lighten his increasingly dour mood). He believed she was supposed to be dressed as the lizard, (a fact Anna herself validated when she first spoke) but it was unlike any lizard he had ever seen! For you see, she was garbed in a very sleek turquoise dress that hugged her curves soundly and amplified her bosom two fold. Even with the pointed gloves and slender tail protruding from her rear, it was without a doubt the most sensuous costume out of the lot and perhaps even the most scandalous dress he had _ever_ seen anyone wear in polite company!

Just barely he managed to hear Mrs. Reda say, "A last minute addition. Not unlike yourself, Mr. Murdoch."

After all introductions were finished, he took Anna aside, (it might have been his imagination but out of the corner of his eye he thought Julia had stiffened slightly) and politely asked her what the devil she was doing there.

Anna smirked and vaguely said, "I couldn't very well pass up the opportunity to see the great Detective William Murdoch in costume, now could I?" And again it looked like she was doing her best not to laugh in his face.

"But how did you come to know about this affair in the first place?"

_And more importantly, how did you manage to secure an invitation when you couldn't possibly know anyone here since you have presumably never been to Toronto before!_

Anna tilted her head in the direction of the croquet game. "Have you ever played before, William? It's really quite fun!"

So saying she thrust her mallet into his hands.

"Anna..." he protested feebly before she cut him off.

"Oh come on, William!" she said tugging on his arm. "You must play! You wouldn't want to hold back the festivities, now would you Mr. Hatter?"

Murdoch grumbled to himself but conceded her point.

Once the rather unorganized game was over the party began to head into the manor.

Anna took his arm straight away, leaving the Ogden sisters to take the lead. On more than one occasion he noticed Julia's head whip around as if made out of elastic bands.

"So William, I would just like to take this opportunity to apologize for my behaviour yesterday. Your personal life is none of my concern. I shouldn't have butted in where I didn't belong." There was a slight pause. "I think my outburst was more a case of me being upset over what happened with Joe, rather than anything to do with you." She glanced at him sideways with that same crooked smile he hadn't seen in ages. "Can you forgive a silly, headstrong girl?"

Murdoch was relieved to hear she wasn't going to attempt to interfere in his love life any further. "Yes, of course," he replied with a similar grin.

In response her smile widened and she squeezed his bicep affectionately. Certain private memories where she was concerned resurfaced and his mood adjusted itself accordingly. Perhaps this party would not be so bad after all?


	6. Chapter 6

At the entrance to the manor they were offered the signature drink me potions that turned Alice into a miniature version of herself. At first Murdoch declined but both Anna and Ruby pushed him to accept. So it was that he found himself clinking a bottle necked flask with them before drinking its red contents. Judging by the taste it consisted mostly of water with a little food colouring added. He was glad that it wasn't something stronger considering he had a habit of forgetting himself where Julia was concerned when he drank.

A little while later as they were mingling in the parlour, drinking, laughing – Julia was being uncharacteristically quiet across the room and he wondered at her silence - he couldn't help but notice the mock turtle, otherwise known as Littlefair, leering at Anna in a most unseemly way even though his wife was not two feet away from him.

"Disgusting oaf, isn't he?" someone said from behind.

Murdoch and Anna turned to find the three of hearts (Bradley Reda) standing there.

"What him? He's harmless," she said in her merry way. "I've seen my fair share of louts in my day. He's nothing special. Sooner or later he'll pass out. It's best to just ignore his wandering eyes until then."

Murdoch ignored these bad manners for as long as he could but as the man became more and more inebriated, and his leering became more and more apparent, he found he couldn't any longer. Though he and Anna were not a couple, he felt it was his duty as a gentleman to tell Littlefair off.

However, before he got a chance to, Constance Gardner (the caterpillar) announced it was time for the creation of their very own nonsense poem. They were instructed to make up a word about the person beside them, which unsurprisingly was Anna for him (she had yet to leave his side once). Murdoch wasn't very good at word puzzles, infinitely preferring formulae's and the strict logic of mathematics, but he eventually managed to scribble something down on the piece of paper provided to him. The bits of paper were collected in a hat and Constance and Mrs. Reda set about putting it all together into a poem while the rest of the party were led into the dining hall.

The table was covered with brightly coloured and bizarre looking sweets and everyone was plied with more alcohol by the frog footmen. He of course didn't partake so a far amount of the gaiety continued to be lost on him. The King of Hearts (Mr. Reda) made a short speech and then told his loyal subjects to dig in. Murdoch took a bite from a pink cookie and decided he had had his fill. It was much too sweet for his liking. Besides which, ever since he was a boy, he was terrified of getting cavities and having to go to the dentist, or as the kids liked to call him, the local barbarian. This fear had never really gone away as he had gotten older. No one else seemed to share this concern and were loading up their plates with the treats, no one else but Anna that is.

When he looked at her closely he noticed her eyes were unfocused and almost glazed over.

"Anna?" he said, placing a hand to her shoulder in concern. "Are you all right?"

"I don't think so," she said slowly, fracturedly, putting a hand to her head. "Something's wrong with my vision. Everything's...distorted. It's giving me a terrible headache."

That sounded like far more than being a little tipsy. And being a barkeep, she would be well acquainted with the effects of many types of alcohol on her system.

"Let's get you someplace quiet to rest."

Murdoch helped her up and led her into an upstairs room and then came back to join the party just in time to hear the nonsense poem. He only half paid attention to it, his mind was too busy wondering about Anna's sudden and strange condition. To him it sounded like she had been drugged, like someone had slipped something into her drink at some point during the party. His initial suspect was Littlefair but the man had never come close enough to them to do the deed. Ruby and Julia could also be eliminated and it seemed unlikely that their hosts or the organizer of the event would be responsible, so that left him with Tweedledee and Tweedledum. But they were two of the nicest men he had ever met and he didn't see it being either of them. So unless it was one of the servants, he had hit a dead end.

The party dined for some time and then headed back into the parlour room again. For the first time in awhile, Julia wobbled over to his side.

"Is Miss Fulford all right?"

"I believe in time she will be."

Julia laughed. "Not everyone can hold their liquor."

"She's not _drunk_, Julia," he said a little annoyed at her mistaken notion of the situation. "Someone's drugged her."

"What?" she gasped in apparent shock. "Who would do such a monstrous thing?"

"I haven't the foggiest but I intend to find out."

The Queen of Hearts announced it was time for another game and as they gathered around, he realized one of their number was not present.

_Littlefair_! he thought in alarm and promptly dashed from the bewildered group and up the stairs towards Anna's room.

What he saw when he burst into the bedroom made his blood boil and enraged him more than he could ever recall being enraged. Littlefair was crawling on top of a now unconscious Anna!

Seeing only red, he pulled him off of her and threw him to the floor. Then he began to pummel the man's face until his mask cracked and he begged him to stop. It was only when Julia tried to break through to him that he finally came back to his senses. Standing up he viewed his handy work in horror.

Littlefair was not moving.

"Is he...?" he choked out, head swimming.

Julia knelt down and felt for a pulse.

"He's alive..." she glanced up at him, "but just barely. William, he needs immediate medical care. You need to call for an ambulance."

"Can't you-"

Julia stood up. "I'm in no condition to perform any medical procedures and even if I were, I don't have the tools necessary for the task."

Several more members of the party arrived, including Ruby and Constance.

"Oh my!" gasped Ruby, glancing back and forth from Littlefair's battered face to Murdoch's bleeding knuckles.

"What's happened here?" asked The Queen of Hearts in a rather shocked and appalled manner, as if it wasn't abundantly obvious.

"Mrs. Reda, please go and fetch the ambulance. It's a matter of life and death."

Her husband helped her away from the gruesome sight and together they went to complete this assignment.

"William," she continued, "I think it would be best if you go with the transport men when they arrive. By the looks of things, I'd say it's entirely possible and rather likely that you've broken something."

He protested at first but when she took his right hand and examined it, the pain he received from her light touch was enough to convince him otherwise.

"Don't worry," she said glancing at Anna when the ambulance arrived. "I'll keep an eye on her for you."

"Thank you, Julia," he said gratefully before quitting the room.

* * *

**well that took an unexpected turn lol**


	7. Chapter 7

"How is she faring Jules?" Ruby asked in the doorway a little while after Littlefair had been removed and things had calmed down a bit.

Julia glanced over at her from the seat beside Anna's bed. "Besides being heavily drugged you mean? Perfectly fine thanks to William's timely actions."

"It is fortunate for us that he had Miss Fulford on his mind. Though I can't say I'm surprised. It is my understanding that they went through a lot together in Bristol and became quite...close as a result."

Julia stiffened at that remark but didn't take the bait. Throughout the course of the croquet match, she had learned some unsettling facts about Miss Fulford and William's acquaintance. Nothing was blatantly said of course but it was insinuated strongly and Ruby had apparently come to the same conclusions as her, which she of course was now going to throw in her face at a rather inappropriate time.

"Did you have a point in being here, Ruby?" she said as sternly as she could. "Or do you enjoy revelling in others misfortunes...that you concocted?"

Ruby seemed taken aback. "How do you mean? I would never drug..."

"Oh I know that," Julia smiled grimly. "But you _are_ the source of this mischief...of Miss Fulford showing up just days before my wedding. Do you deny it?"

"Jules-"

"It wasn't too subtle making her Bill the lizard. I seem to recall he was the White Rabbits little helper. I think your literary flair got in the way of your common sense."

"Jules-"

"What did you hope to accomplish?" she continued standing up to confront her. "What did you expect would happen? That I would see them together and get so jealous that I would push her out of the way and claim him for my own? Who do you take me for?" Her voice got very shrill. "A shrieking harpy?"

Ruby had been pushed out into the hallway but now was standing her ground again. "It worked once before didn't it?" her sister retaliated. Julia was confused. "Back before you and the detective began courting? You got so deliciously protective of him when you thought I was interested that you told me off soundly." Ruby smirked. "I was quite pleased with your spunk."

"You were interfering in my love life back then too?" she muttered, frowning further.

"I did it out of love," Ruby said placing a hand to her forearm, "because I care for you and just want you to find happiness."

Julia pulled away. "You shouldn't have interfered then _or_ now. Because of your scheming, Miss Fulford was almost assaulted!"

"It is regrettable and I feel terrible but it was necessary to bring her into this."

Julia laughed without mirth. "Necessary? Necessary my hat!"

"I tried to reason with you, with the both of you-"

"You've been harassing William too? Lovely, Ruby! Doesn't the mere fact that your meddling has gotten you nowhere proven that it is over between us? Why can't you leave well enough alone?"

"Because it isn't well enough, Jules! I see the way you look at each other when you think no one is watching! The longing written there is as plain as day! You're both just too stubborn to admit that you still have feelings for one another!"

"Uh..." said a man's voice at the top of the stairs.

They both whirled around to find an uncomfortable George standing there, holding Julia's black medical bag.

"Perhaps I should come back?"

"Nonsense, George," said Julia. "My sister was just leaving."

Julia snatched her bag out of his hands, stormed back into Anna's room and slammed the door.

After a few awkward moments they made their way downstairs and into the parlour room. "This rather unsettled your plan, didn't it?"

"Yes, George," she said pouting, "it did indeed." She slumped into a chair. "Everything was going so grand...but now, now it's all ruined."

"Well, you tried your best, Ruby, and that's what counts."

She glared at him. "This wasn't a poker match, George! This was Jules' future happiness at stake! And now I'm officially out of cards to play!"

"Maybe you will think of something else?"

"What does it matter if I do?" she moped. "The situation is hopeless. I see that now."

He was silent for a time as he debated whether to get further involved or not. "Actually, I may have something you could use."

Ruby continued to sit there dejectedly.

"You see, I was looking for a new nib in Detective Murdoch's desk...and well, I found a rather curious object in there." He paused for dramatic effect but it was lost on her. "It appeared to be an engagement ring case." Now Ruby's head shot up. "And when I opened it," he said smiling, "found that is exactly what it was."

"Do you have it on you?" she asked excitedly, jumping up and grasping his forearms.

"I'm afraid not..."

"No, matter!" She stared at him gleefully. "You've just saved the day, George! I could kiss you!"

So saying she did and then hurried upstairs again.

George stood there with a stupid grin on his face until Henry showed up and snapped his fingers in his face.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing," he said, voice cracking slightly.

Henry observed him closely and then pointed to a corner of his mouth and smirked. "Is that _lipstick_, George?"

George touched the spot in question and stared at it as if transfixed.

"Who is she?" Henry pried.

"None of your business," he retorted coming back to his senses.

"It has to be one of the ladies here...and the only person I can think of is Miss Ogden."

Despite his best efforts, he grinned sheepishly.

Henry whistled low. "Gotta say, George, I'm impressed. She's _way _too good for the likes of you."

He rounded on his fellow constable. "Just because _you_ can't find a girl doesn't mean no one else can!"

Henry scowled and left George in peace.

The stupid grin returned.

* * *

"Bloody hell, Murdoch!" boomed Brackenreid upon his arrival to Toronto General. Several nurses told him to shush. The inspector was eyeing his right forearm and hand which was now encased in a bulky and itchy cast. "There's always something with you! Tell me, Murdoch, how does one go to a bloody costume party and end up putting a man in hospital?"

Murdoch told him as they walked down the corridor towards the main entrance.

"Bloody hell!" he muttered. "Serves that tosser right!" Brackenreid thumped him on the back affectionately. "Good on you mate! That's how a _real_ man takes out the trash! I would have done the same!"

More nurses told him to shush as they left the building.

The detective wasn't sure he liked being compared to the inspector considering he frowned upon the man's interview tactics but said nothing. He was too worried about what was to come.

"Littlefair's wife intends to press charges, sir. She doesn't believe her husband would do such a thing and is insisting that I made the whole thing up. And since Anna was unconscious at the time, it's my word against his."

Brackenreid scowled. "And just what exactly _does_ she think happened then, Murdoch? Why would her devoted husband be in a sleeping woman's room if not for foul play?"

"I suspect she is still in shock, sir, and is simply incapable of dealing with the truth."

"Daft woman! How much proof does she need? I'll go talk some sense into her right now!"

Murdoch put his good hand to the inspector's shoulder, stopping him.

"There is little point, sir. She's not in her right mind. You would likely do more harm than good if you were to..." he gestured vaguely, "harass her right now."

The inspector huffed but conceded his point.

"Now as for the investigation, sir, you must look into who drugged Anna. That is where this entire mess began."

"What?" the inspector said, puzzled. "You don't believe Littlefair did it?"

"I don't see how he could have considering he never came close enough to slip something in her drink. In any case, Julia plans to analyze Anna's blood at the soonest opportunity." Meaning once the alcohol levels in her own system had declined enough for her to focus on such an intricate task. "Hopefully she can be of valuable assistance to you."

"You're not going to investigate, yourself?"

"How can I, sir? I'm far too mired as it is. Any evidence I collect would be dismissed."

"Yes, I see your point. Anything else, Murdoch, besides the drugging?"

"Yes, sir," he replied with a curt nod. "For Littlefair to be so bold-"

"You think he's done something like this before?"

"Indeed, sir, I do."

"Well, if he has, so's the better for you!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Jules!" Ruby exclaimed as she burst through the bedroom door. "I have something very important to tell you!"

Julia stuck the blood sample in her bag and pretended not to have heard her sister. Ruby came right over to her side and touched her shoulder. Still she ignored her.

"He was planning on proposing!"

For a second her heart skipped a beat but then it hardened itself once more.

"And how did you come to this information so suddenly?" she asked suspiciously, pivoting in her chair in order to glare at her sister.

"George! George told me!"

She knew the constable never lied but she also knew her sister _did_.

"Oh really, Ruby? How big of a fool do you continue to take me for?"

"It's the truth! George even found an engagement ring!"

"_Well_?"

"Well what?"

"If what you say is true, provide me with the physical proof."

Ruby's face fell. "I don't have it on me but-"

"Enough, Ruby! Enough!" she burst out. Then she stood up and closed her bag. "I have much more important things to do than listen to your fancy." By the doorway she stopped and said, "I trust you can look after Miss Fulford from here on out?"

Without waiting for a response she left.

* * *

After word of this unsavoury situation reached Chief Constable Stockton, Murdoch was formally interviewed by Inspector Giles. The man had rather tried his patience but eventually their interview was concluded.

Murdoch was allowed to go free but only on the condition that he stayed away from the case, at least until a statement could be taken from Littlefair himself. Like Anna, he was currently unconscious and there was no telling when he would awake.

"Yes, sir, that was my intent from the start."

"See that it remains that way, detective."

Keeping to his word, he didn't go back to the Reda estate to check up on Anna but instead telephoned them. One of the servants answered, likely still garbed in a frog footman outfit. The man informed him that Miss Fulford had yet to awake but that Miss Ogden was currently employed in keeping an eye on her.

He didn't need to ask which sister was meant since Julia would have had to pass on the torch to Ruby in order to analyze the blood. So with nothing else to do, he went home and clumsily changed out of his ridiculous attire, lamenting that it would have to be dry cleaned before being returned to the costume shop from which it was rented (there was blood on the suit cuffs you see).

Freshly dressed, and subsequently feeling more like himself, he thought maybe everything would turn out all right after all. But then he remembered that Julia's wedding was still imminent and he sat on the edge of his bed and moped for several hours until his stomach rumbled and he went looking for food. As usual he dodged Mrs. Kitchen's offers to whip him something up herself and set to frying up the eggs with a very unskilled hand. When he found himself unequal to the task, she took over, to his great terror.

"Forgive my prying, William, but what on earth happened to your hand?" she asked in a concerned, though intrigued manner as she cooked (spoiled) his food.

"There was a...misunderstanding with a...gentleman at the party."

"That must have been quite the misunderstanding."

"Indeed, it was."

"So I take it that you did not have a gay old time then?"

"Not really, Mrs. Kitchen," he replied as she laid the 'food' in front of him.

The older woman shook her head with a faint smile. "Never one for frivolity are you? It's a pity really...not unlike your falling out with the lady doctor."

Murdoch ignored her comment and braved a morsel of egg. He must have been starving because it didn't taste half bad to him.

"Will you be attending her wedding?"

"I haven't decided yet," he said stiffly after swallowing a mouth full of food.

Of course he already knew the answer. It was a resounding no. The mere thought of witnessing her union to another man sickened (and depressed) him to his core.

"You should go. And remind her of what she is throwing away."

Murdoch didn't respond and she gave him a sad smile. Then she patted him on his good hand and left him in peace.

* * *

A little while later Anna finally awoke.

"Where am I?" she asked of Ruby.

"The Alice in Wonderland party."

Anna looked at Ruby's White Rabbit attire and her own gloved hands and realized her question had been silly. "And what happened to me?"

"We believe that you were drugged," she said uneasily, not making eye contact.

"What aren't you telling me? Something else happened, didn't it? Ruby?"

"Littlefair attempted to assault you-"

"He what?" she yelled, jerking upright. "I'll kill the bastard! Where is he?!"

"In hospital. William got a little over zealous when he stopped your assailant."

Anna was pleasantly surprised until she thought about it a little more. "He's not in trouble with the law, is he?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not? You know everything! Or so you're always telling me!"

"I'm afraid I've been rather cut off from my usual sources as of late."

There was a brief silence. "Our plan has failed then, hasn't it?"

"Not exactly," Ruby said with a smirk. "I have one more move to make."

* * *

Julia was just finishing up the lab work for Miss Fulford's blood sample when the woman herself came into view! Like herself, Anna had changed into more normal attire and now that she was not in such scandalous clothing, Julia felt much less threatened by her.

"Miss Fulford," she said surprised. "I'm glad to see you are feeling better."

Anna made a face. "I may be awake, doctor, but I'm far from feeling well."

"Ah, yes," Julia said a bit sheepishly, "I suppose you wouldn't be with such high levels of Mescaline in your system."

"Mescaline, you say? What's that?"

"A chemical derived from the Mescal cactus. It causes intense visual hallucinations."

"Yes, I can definitely attest to that. I'll stick with my pints from now on."

An awkward pause. "So, what brings you into my morgue Miss Fulford?"

In response, Anna retrieved a little silver case from her purse and held it out to her on her open palm. Julia dared not believe her eyes and was frozen to the spot for several moments. Finally she took it from Anna and with a deep breath and trembling hands, opened it.

The ruby ring inside was gorgeous and it took her breath away. She looked up to find Anna smiling in her direction.

_Wait a minute...a ruby ring?_

"If this is another of my sister's ploys..."

Anna retrieved an old receipt and handed it to her as well.

_What do I want with this-_

When she turned it around and began to read, tears filled her eyes. She would know his handwriting anywhere.

'_Julia, as long as you exist in this world, there will be no one for me but you. We can adopt. Julia Ogden, please say you'll marry me._'

"But I don't understand," she choked out.

"It seems simple enough to me. William is still head over heels in love with you."

Julia looked up at Anna through now blurry vision. "I'm sorry for the ill will I harboured against you. It was very wrong of me."

Anna laughed. "Yes, I could see how infuriated you were getting. I must apologize too. I would never have presumed to torment you like that but-"

"It's all right. I understand. Ruby can be very persuasive."

They smiled at one another and then because she couldn't help herself, she ruined the moment by asking an awkward question.

"Did you and William ever..."

"Set your mind at rest, Julia. Nothing of consequence happened between us. Ruby just wanted it to _sound_ like it did."

Julia observed the other woman. "You still fancy him though, don't you?"

Anna smiled sadly. "Of course. What woman wouldn't? He's about as perfect a man as can be. But I've never been one to play second fiddle. Somehow, someway, even when he didn't know who_ he_ was, his thoughts were only of _you_. And how can a girl hope to compete with that? That's fate pure and simple, that is."

Another silence.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'd say it's high time you went and got your man back. Don't you?"

Julia couldn't stop herself from grinning stupidly as she hurried out of the morgue, clutching the silver case and proposal tightly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh gawd the ending to this chapter is sooooo sappy! I'm sure a lot of you will squee but it's hard for me to write such cheese. :p**

* * *

Julia hurried over to the station house before she remembered that Anna had just come from there so William was obviously not in. However, one of the constable's might possibly direct her to his current location so she decided to head on in anyway. George and Henry were busy combing through newspapers but they both stopped what they were doing as she sidled up to their desks.

"Do either of you gentlemen know where William is?"

George noticed she was holding a piece of paper and something else but couldn't tell what it was since her fist was clenched so tightly around it. Then he recalled Miss Fulford had just been in the detective's office and he felt very guilty suddenly.

"I think he went home, doctor. He's not allowed to work on the case you see."

"Thank you very much constable!" She turned to leave but then thought better of it. "Mescaline."

"Pardon me?" George replied, beyond puzzled. "Meca what?"

"What Miss Fulford was drugged with. It's called Mescaline. Tell the inspector that he needs to look for a very capable chemist as it is difficult to isolate."

"Will do, doctor." A gust of courage overtook him. "And good luck."

She eyed him for a moment and then smiled. "Thank you, George."

Henry looked between them curiously. Once Julia had left he rounded on George.

"What was that all about?" he whined.

"None of your business, Henry," George replied, picking up the paper again.

Henry scowled and got back to work too. "I hate this job," he muttered.

* * *

She rang the doorbell to the boarding house at 22 Ontario Street. It had been a _very_ long time since she had last done so and based on what she expected to happen next, her insides were squirming painfully.

"Dr. Ogden?" said Mrs. Kitchen in a bewildered, though slightly pleased manner. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

A bit breathlessly, "I was hoping to speak with William." She stood on tiptoes, trying to see around the older lady for any hint of his presence. "I was told he was in."

"He was-"

"Was?" she parroted, heart sinking fast.

"But he isn't any longer. And no, I don't know where that young man has gotten off to now. Always out and about. He's going to wear himself out prematurely if he doesn't learn to relax once in awhile."

"Did he at least say when he would be back?"

Mrs. Kitchen shook her head. "You're welcome to wait inside until he returns." Kitchen looked skywards at the quickly darkening clouds. "It looks like we're due for some rain. About time too. It seems like we hardly ever get any and my tulips need nourishment!"

_Why don't you just water them yourself_? she thought distractedly, glancing at the poor half dead plants off to the side of the building.

"Thank you for that very kind offer, Mrs. Kitchen, but I think I will take my chances with the weather and continue to look for him."

"Suit yourself, dear," she said with a warm smile.

* * *

She knew he couldn't be too far away since his bicycle had been propped up against the side of the boarding house. Still the question remained, where was he?

Very quickly she went through a mental list of all the places she knew him to frequent. After eliminating everything outside of a one mile radius of the boarding house, she narrowed the list down to one. It was quite clear to her that he was in the park.

So certain was she to find him there, that she found it difficult to contain her glee and not flat out run, but somehow she managed. Rather than any issues with propriety, she was much more concerned with getting sweaty and dishevelled and that's why she halted her bouncing step.

She need not have worried though, for as soon as she stepped foot in the park, there was a great boom followed by torrential downpour!

Instantly her hair was ruined and she was soaked through.

_The proposal!_ she lamented, as she watched it turn to a soggy bit of pulp.

Stubbornly she carefully placed the ruined piece of paper into her coat pocket and continued onwards.

It was hard to see much of anything because the rain was coming down so thickly and as a consequence she was almost bowled over by some gentlemen vacating the premises.

"Sorry!" they apologized as they rushed past her.

Julia had a hunch of where she would find him and was pleased to note a dark figure under the shelter of the very same tree in which they had had their little absinthe experiment two and a half years ago. It felt more like an eternity since she had last been overwhelmed by his wilfully kept passions. The thought of such a thing happening again made her tingle all over.

As she approached the man wearing the homburg she smiled and said, "I thought I might find you here." Unable to contain herself she exclaimed, "Oh William!" and wrapped her arms around him.

The man turned to face her and her smile slide off, replaced by sheer embarrassment. It was not William! She jumped back and babbled a string of long winded apologies to the surprised (though clearly not averse to her touch) man. For a few seconds she was fearful he might pursue her but then he turned back around suddenly as if he had seen something to make him think twice about such a course of action.

Julia just continued to back away until she bumped into someone. "Sorry!" she said, echoing the men from before.

"Julia?" came the incredulous reply.

She whirled around to find William standing there with a very puzzled expression across his impossibly handsome face. And of course his hair was perfect even though he wasn't wearing a hat! She was starting to suspect that it was really a wig. But this absurd notion was secondary to another more startling detail. He had taken off his suit jacket in order to wrap it around his cast and protect it from the rain. So it was that the Adonis like muscles beneath his shirt sleeves were exposed on either side of his dark vest. Oh how she wished he wasn't wearing it!

Distracted by such thoughts he had to repeat his query.

"Julia, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I was just...looking for you. We need to talk."

"All right," he said, eventually, searching her face for the answers. He raised his good hand in the direction of the tree she had just come from. "We can take shelter under there and-"

"No!" she half yelled, startling him badly. "I mean, here is fine! Right here!"

Murdoch made a funny face but didn't argue. Then his eyes caught sight of a dull gleam in one of her hands and instantly he knew what this was about. The idea that she had invaded his privacy infuriated him! But it also thrilled him. She knew about his intended proposal! She finally knew!

Julia had followed his line of sight and subsequent inscrutable reaction.

"Oh William!" she cried, throwing herself into his arms. He awkwardly held her with his one good arm, and the longer he held her, the faster his internal struggle was decided for him. Pretty soon his anger had vanished all together. Murdoch just allowed himself to savour the moment and soak up the pure bliss she was providing him.

"Why did you not propose to me sooner?!" she accused into his collar bone, voice muffled.

"I wanted to, Julia, but by the time I worked up the courage, you were already gone. I thought of going after you every single day but I was determined not to hold you back from your aspirations. I...loved you too much to be so selfish."

"Oh William!" she lamented again, hugging him even tighter. "Can you ever forgive me for leaving? For ruining everything?"

"I forgave you a long time ago, Julia. I could never be cross with you for very long. It's quite impossible for me." He held her back in order to look into her beautiful eyes, and stroke back clumps of sopping wet hair. "You have and always will be my undoing."

"And you, mine."

They stared at each other, allowing the need and desire to reach a crescendo, and then madly made out until the rain let up a bit. Then hand in hand they skipped gaily through the park, splashing through the puddles like children, belting out the words to _singing in the rain_, to the great amusement of all.

* * *

**Sorry, couldn't help myself. It's hard for me to take this kind of thing seriously. I thought this was hysterical at about two in the morning...and when I read it back today I didn't have the heart to change it.  
**

**And yes, I ripped off _The Notebook_...as a joke but also since I don't think I've ever done a romantic scene in the rain before...(cuz it never rains in Murdochland)...gotta mix it up once in awhile...only written the same story like 50 times. :p**


	10. Chapter 10

When the rain completely let up, they made their way to an isolated and semi dry spot in the park, lay down (not caring about getting muddy) and kissed until they could kiss no more. Night fell and with it a great chill. They made their way back to his boarding house and went straight up to his room, ignoring Mrs. Kitchen's cheerful call about dinner being served.

Wrapped up in copious amounts of towels and blankets, they sat against the side of the bed and simply held each other in utter contentment. Eventually Murdoch broke the silence when she readjusted the blankets and he caught sight of her engagement ring to Darcy.

"The last few hours have been a miracle for me, Julia, but we cannot proceed further until you break off ties with Darcy."

By proceed further, he meant of course proposing to her for real finally, and not just in his vivid imagination.

Her face fell slightly and he wondered if she had forgotten all about her fiance. The slivers of his brain that indulged in vanity and ego were well sated. "Darcy is still in Buffalo visiting relatives and will not be returning until tomorrow evening." She closed her eyes in a pained way and shook her head. "I can't...I won't bear such ill tidings to him via telegraph. This is something I must do in person," she opened her eyes and released a shaky breath, "however much I dread it."

He squeezed her now warm hand to non-verbally indicate his support and instill a sense of courage in her. She squeezed back with her usual amount of surprising strength. Hefting dead bodies all the time had its unexpected benefits he supposed.

Though he would have gladly stayed so blissfully at peace with the world forever, he knew it could not last and all too soon she was parting from him again. It was like an arrow to his heart and he uncharacteristically attempted to sway her mind.

"Don't go," he said tugging at her waist. "Stay the night."

She raised her eyebrows at that but then squirmed out of his pathetic left handed grip. "I must, William, I look and smell dreadful and I must get cleaned up or I shall never be able to get to sleep."

"Who said anything about sleeping?" he said, surprising both of them by his continued boldness.

Julia bit her lip and seemed to be seriously considering his offer. For another few seconds he thought he had succeeded. "As tempting as that sounds, William, I really must be going."

Murdoch's face soured and she put a hand to it and then leaned in for one last sweet kiss. Her eyes then trailed down to his dirty and soggy cast.

"Oh and see that you get yourself a new cast made tomorrow." She smiled. "We wouldn't want your heroic, albeit over zealous actions to leave you crippled, now would we?"

* * *

Julia was humming to herself gayly, like she hadn't done in ages as she turned the key and entered her house. It being almost ten o'clock, she found that she was very hungry so she made her way to the kitchen. The light was on. Come to think of it, the lights were on everywhere! Her maid always left at seven o'clock sharp every night and made sure to turn them all off if she wasn't home at the time.

Defending herself with a large medical book, she nervously called out, "Who's there?"

A second later Ruby emerged into view and Julia released her pent up breath.

"I know we haven't seen eye to eye lately, Jules, but I don't suppose you want to murder me with one of your prized text books detailing how to _save_ lives."

Julia was going to retort and say something about breaking and entering but Ruby beat her to the punch.

"Well, by the looks of things," she said with a smug smirk, "I'd say you've had an eventful day. How is dear William's hand faring?"

"It will be fine I'm sure." She glanced away from her sister's piercing stare. "Listen, Ruby..."

"Water under the bridge," Ruby replied nonchalantly. "By now I'm abundantly acquainted with your pigheadedness. And since I enjoy a good challenge, I've actually started to cherish the next crisis you needlessly create."

Julia wanted very much to be annoyed with her sister still but found herself unequal to the task. Instead she smiled and grabbed her into a bone crushing hug. "Thank you for never giving up on me! I don't know where I would be without you!"

Ruby tolerated this intense sisterly affection for as long as she could before requesting to be released. They both looked at the mess Julia had made of her own dress.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Ruby!"

"Never mind, Jules," she said, dusting herself off. "Now," she said, gesturing to a bottle of champagne cooling behind them, "shall we toast to your blissful future with William?"

"Ruby, we aren't even engaged yet."

"Good as."

"It doesn't seem right...that champagne was meant to be served at the wedding."

"All the more reason to drink it." Julia was confused. "It was nonrefundable, Jules. What else are we going to do with fifty bottles of the stuff?"

"Give it away."

"Now where's the sense in that?"

Julia sighed. "Fine, Ruby, drink it if you'd like, but leave me out of it."

Ruby fake pouted. "I'm not one to drink by myself. It makes me feel...pathetic." Ruby put on a doe eyed expression. "Won't you indulge your _saviour_ just this once?"

"Oh all right," she tiredly snapped, after another sigh.

"Wonderful!" Ruby said enthusiastically and popped the bottle open with a skilled hand.

* * *

Once Littlefair's true nature was uncovered the next day, the case became an open and shut one. His wife abandoned him when she learned of the monster he truly was and revoked all charges against Detective Murdoch. However, Stockton being the pleasant man he is, decided to suspend Murdoch for a week without pay for excessive force in apprehending a suspect (forget the fact that several bleeding and bruised men were being led out of the holding cells at the exact moment he laid down the sentence).

It was no more than he expected from the chief constable. As usual, Brackenreid railed against his superior and as usual nothing came of it.

"Prick," he muttered as soon as the shark eyed man was out of ear shot. Brackenreid poured himself a drink and turned back to Murdoch. "Well, me old mucker, the good news is that this whole unpleasant business is over and done with. And now you've got a week to...well, read or whatever it is you do in your spare time."

"Indeed, sir."

Brackenreid took a sip and gave him a curious look. "You look different. Much more...chipper than usual."

"Do I, sir?" Murdoch smiled slightly. "Odd."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough, sir." Sassily, "I'm afraid you'll just have to learn some patience until then."

So saying he quickly left the office (and the station house) before he could be interrogated (or reprimanded) further.

* * *

After Julia kicked him out of the morgue for being too distracting, and since the weather was glorious, he decided to go on a lengthy bicycle ride. Just as he was starting off, a carriage pulled up beside him. At first he thought nothing of it but then someone called out to him.

"Wait, William!"

He halted his progress and cocked his head over his shoulder to find Anna poking her head out of the window. A moment later they had both dismounted from their respective forms of transit and were now face to face.

"Well, I'm off now."

"That seems a bit sudden."

"Perhaps, William, but as I see it my work here is done and now that it is, there's nothing else for me in Toronto."

"I don't think that's true."

"Oh but it is," she said with a slightly unnerving stare.

He cleared his throat, vaguely wondering if she was referring to him. "Will you be heading back to New York then?"

She nodded. "To start with." Her face lit up. "And then I was thinking of travelling the world for awhile. I've always wanted to see the Roman ruins of Pompeii, or walk along the silk road."

Rather than pester her with questions about how she would finance such an expedition, he instead wished her the best of luck on her journey.

"Take care of yourself, William," she said, giving him a slightly lingering hug. "Tell Julia the same."

"I will."

* * *

A few hours later, a little after nightfall, he returned home to find Julia waiting for him on the stairs.

"Ah, Julia!" he exulted, beyond pleased to be spending time with her again. He patted his chest pocket where the silver case resided to remind him that it was indeed still there.

"William," she said, with a forced smile.

Besides that display, her expression was fairly unreadable but there _was_ an anxious quality to the air surrounding her person. Bracing himself for anything, he approached her cautiously and sat down beside her.

He glanced at her hands and saw that she was fiddling with her engagement ring from Darcy. The fact that she still had it didn't bode well. Instantly his heart sunk, not unlike the previous night.

"Did you not speak with him yet?"

"Oh, I spoke with him all right."

He waited for her to continue but when she didn't he prompted. "_And_?"

Julia sighed. "And then he proceeded to talk about how happy all of his relatives were that he was _finally_ getting married...and I, oh William!" she exclaimed, clutching at his freshly made cast, "please forgive me, but I lost my nerve! I couldn't do it! I couldn't break his heart like that!"

"I see," he said with difficulty after several seconds of silence.

"Is that _really_ all you have to say about this matter?" she said a bit indignantly.

"I don't see that there _is_ anything else to say, Julia," he coldly responded, as all the warmth he had been feeling towards her a minute ago had now evanesced.

"I was hoping for a little compassion!" she yelled, standing up. "Is that so much to ask from the man who _claims_ to love me?"

Murdoch's eyes flashed dangerously. "How dare you presume to question my word. If not for it, I would have been sorely tempted to interfere with your upcoming nuptials myself."

"How do you mean?" she asked taken aback.

"Why don't you go ask your _fiance_?" he grumbled, feeling like a spoiled brat who had just had his favourite toy taken away from him unceremoniously. Then he went into the house without a glance back.

* * *

**Aren't you guys so glad I decided to continue this? :p**


	11. Chapter 11

Ruby knocked on George's desk and he jumped upright in his seat, hand to his heart. "Oh my socks!"

"Burning the midnight oil again I see," she said with a smile.

"Ah, yes," he said glancing towards his trusty typewriter, "I was hoping to finish off my adventure novel before the inspector decides to rip the whole thing up!"

"That would be a tragedy I'm sure."

He couldn't tell if she was trying to get his goat or not and decided it was best to ignore the comment all together.

"So, Ruby, what brings you to the station house so late?"

She smirked. "Why, you of course, George." She sat on the edge of his desk. "I have a proposition for you."

Immediately his vivid imagination was set on fire. Some of their erotic encounters had even taken place in the very spot she was currently occupying!

George gulped once. "Proposition?"

"Yes, it's a rather unusual request...but given all of your _many_ talents, I am certain you are the right man for the job."

Surreptitiously he pinched himself to make sure he was in fact awake. Reassured he licked his lips (they had become very dry) and said, "What would you have me do?"

"As you know, Jules wedding to the good doctor is sadly no longer taking place this Saturday." George's heart stopped racing and he put on a puzzled expression instead. "The consequence of which is that we are now left with fifty...forty-nine bottles of champagne and no one to drink them. So, I was hoping you would be willing to agree to hand them out to your fellow constables throughout the city. And if you were so inclined, I'm sure you could make a pretty penny."

"Yes, of course I'll help you," he said, hopes completely dashed.

Ruby seemed perplexed. "I'm surprised at you constable. I thought you would be a lot more enthusiastic about this proposal. After all, you will need a way to finance the publication of your book."

He forced himself to smile. "It was very kind of you to think of me, Ruby." He fake yawned. "Well, I really should get into my own bed for a change. I'm starting to develop a crook in my neck!"

"Pity you're so tired, George." She smirked. "I had another proposition for you tonight. Oh well, perhaps some other time? Perhaps when I'm next in the city? Whenever _that_ will be."

She was half way out of the station house before he came back to his senses and yelled, "Hold on a minute!"

* * *

After another sleepless night, (she had been having a lot of those recently) she plucked up the courage to approach Darcy again. He was in the process of getting ready for work when his housekeeper, Miriam, let her into the house. The woman gave her the usual snooty look reserved just for her when Darcy was not looking. Needless to say, Julia always got the sense that Miriam didn't like her very much.

_How thrilled she will be to see the last of me!_

"Julia," Darcy said with a warm smile. He stopped what he was doing (putting his papers into his briefcase) and came over to give her a kiss. She turned her head at the last second so that it landed on her cheek instead. He was in such high spirits that he apparently didn't notice her reluctance to kiss him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this early morning visit?"

"I have a question to ask of you."

He hoped it was not yet another query about flower arrangements. Just because he had a garden didn't mean he knew anything about plants!

"Please," he said graciously, "ask away."

Julia took a deep breath and readied herself for the upcoming effort. "Besides the time I asked you to help William with the haemophiliac case, have you ever been to see him?"

Darcy's smile vanished and he bristled slightly at the direction this conversation was going in. The use of his rival's Christian name didn't help matters either.

"Why are you asking?" he said, hoping it was for a different reason than he suspected.

"Humour me, Darcy."

"I have."

"And what was discussed?"

"Things that were meant to be kept private between two gentlemen," Darcy scowled.

"What does that mean?" she said with a frown. "Did you threaten him to stay away from me?"

Begrudgingly Darcy replied, "Not in so many words but we came to an understanding. Or at least I _thought_ we did. Apparently his word means nothing."

"He did not break his word to you. I did." Darcy narrowed his eyes at that remark but said nothing. Now was the moment of truth. She would not fail again, she would not! Her heart was hammering wildly so she took another deep breath. Like ripping a bandage off she said, "Darcy, our engagement is off."

He clenched his fists tightly and didn't respond for several moments of pained silence. "You would do this to me the day before we are to be wed?"

Julia bit her lip in guilt. "I'm sorry, Darcy, but I can't go through with our union."

Another lengthy pause.

His voice took on a harsher tone. "What now? Will you go running back into his arms?" She cast her eyes downward and fidgeted with her purse. "I see. You've already done so. Well so be it. I'm glad to be rid of you. I always suspected you were a whore." At those words her head whipped up and she stared at him in a shocked and appalled manner. He was savagely delighted to know he was causing her even a modicum of the pain he was currently experiencing. "Now get out of my sight!" he yelled, pointing to the door.

Infuriated by his (somewhat valid) insinuation, she wrenched off the engagement ring and threw it at his chest. Then she gladly granted his request.

Darcy hung his head after the door slammed shut.

"Miriam!" he called when he was master of his emotions again.

"Yes, sir?" she asked, appearing as if by magic. He wondered vaguely if she had been listening in to their somewhat heated conversation. Judging by her unusually alert visage, and her not so subtle glances at the ring on the floor, he could hazard a guess.

"Phone the hospital and tell them I will not be coming in today."

"And what reason should I give, sir?"

_A broken heart._

"I find myself quite indisposed."

"Of course, sir." He started to head up the stairs to his bedroom so that he could lie down. "She was never good enough for you, you know."

Darcy didn't bother to turn around or tell her off. He simply didn't have the energy for it. All he wanted to do was sleep. Or cry. He wasn't picky.

* * *

With that unpleasant task out of the way, it was now time to make amends with William. Once again she had to track him down. This time she found him in the museum, pensively staring up at the same Tyrannosaurus Rex that had once held a dead man in its jaws. Funnily enough, all she could think about was the delightful waltz they had shared together, one of the few times they had ever danced in public...and not made fools of themselves.

"William," she said, strangely anxious, not in the mood for another fight today.

"Julia," he greeted without looking at her.

"About last night..."

"Do you know why I came here?" He didn't wait for her to respond. "To remind myself that the world is full of fantastic wonders. But even so, it is far from a perfect place. Sometimes life becomes chaotic and confused."

Now he turned to face her. "It was wrong of me to treat you so ill yesterday. You were right, I should have been more understanding of the predicament you found yourself in. After all, I was the one who put you in it."

She took his good hand in hers. "You were no more wrong than I."

They stared at each other for a time.

"I've been to see Darcy again." She couldn't stop herself from grinning. "I'm all yours now."

For a second he appeared unchanged and then he broke out into the most heart melting smile she had ever seen. Pure joy was shining out from every pearly white and she wondered how she wasn't blinded by the brilliance.

Clumsily he tried to pull her in for a kiss but failed miserably with his only free hand (the one in the cast). Instead he missed his mark completely (her waist) and found his fingertips grazing her rear end. Rather than appear mortified like the last time, he simply started to laugh, great big belly laughs and she snorted along with him. That is, until a curator came over and told them they must leave if they were going to behave so inappropriately, like children.

And indeed they felt like children, free and unburdened by the mistakes of their pasts, eyes wide open with the wonders life had in store for them.

And oh what a wonderful life it was!

* * *

**Haha, did I manage to make you feel just a teensy bit badly for Darcy? ;D**

**Well that's it for me folks! Thanks for joining me on yet another (predictable) Jilliam adventure! :p**


End file.
